


Right

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john doesn't remember vriska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anonymous.

I poked her shoulder when I walked to her.

She turned her head to me, her eyes covered in blue water. I was worried she’d be sick, and I went to grab her shoulders, but then I saw the pain on her face and realised she was crying.

“Vriska?”

She turned away harshly.

“Vriska, what is it?” I kneeled down “Is it because I don’t remember you? Vriska, are you ok? I’m so sorry, I really can’t remember anything.”

“It’s fine.” she coughed and looked at me, her face dry “It’s fine, that was nothing. Don’t you dare worrying about that” her voice was fading in the end.

I looked down, frowning. “Oh ok…”

She looked at me and smiled.

“You’re really strange. You didn’t even laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you? Sometimes I get sad and I cry.” I blinked.

“You do, huh?” she chuckled “I see… that’s how it works for you… not for my kind”

“You don’t? Oh.” I understood “It’s one of those alien culture thingies. You can’t cry in public or people will think you are dumb?”

She shrugged. “I guess, yeah.”

“Well, that’s silly.” I crossed my arms “If you’re sad, you need to cry, there’s nothing bad or shameful about that. Everyone gets sad now and then and that’s why we have to help each other.”

She lifted an eyebrow.

“Help each other?”

“Yeah! So that bad things don’t happen!” I smiled widely “Well, bad things always happen, what I mean is to make them less bad!”

“And you’d help me make them less bad?”

“Sure, Vriska! I mean, I here with you now, right?”

She made a pause and her eyes got wet again. “Right…”

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
